Late Night Tease
by SquintsUnited
Summary: Booth recives quite a surprise when he returns to his apartment one night. BB smut.


**A/N: *Cue angelic singing* Introducing to you, the latest from the annals of Squints United. They paid us generously *Holds up garlic* Inside joke, never mind, just ON WITH ZE SMUT!! Enjoy. Leave a review and we'll love you long time. **

**Late Night Tease  
**

Brennan smiled sweetly as she heard the door unlock to his apartment, pursing her lips as he walked in and turned the lights in and she couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as his jaw dropped at the sight of her. Very un-Brennan like to say the least. She walked over to him carefully in six inch black fuck me stiletto heels, their clink, clink noise echoing around the silent house. Her eyes ran up and down his body as she took in his expression, oh he was so in for it now and he hadn't suspected a thing. She stood in front of him in a white short sleeved button up top which had been tied up into a small knot above her navel and had been opened so that only three buttons were remaining showing off a very dangerous amount of cleavage that was straining through the black bra underneath, a black and white tartan short school girl's skirt accompanied the ensemble and if she had bent over Booth would have been able to score a perfect view of the matching black frilly panties with a white bow at the front. Her auburn locks which were usually held back in the confines of a ponytail were now curled to her shoulders, her makeup was heavy and a small beauty mark rested a few centimetres from her nose. One of her hands snaked up to remove the thin rimmed black glasses from her face and she couldn't suppress a smile but kept completely in character.

"Mr Booth, you said you wanted to speak to me after class?" she questioned innocently, batting her eye lashes and staring up at him through half closed lids.

Seeley Booth had died and gone to heaven. It was the only explanation. Otherwise, why the hell would Temperance Brennan be standing in his apartment looking like something from a low budget porno. What? Low budget porno? He didn't know what they were... never... He never sat at home imagining the man and women on his screen were him and his partner. No, he never imagined the girl on girl he watched to be his too-sexy-for-her-own-good partner and her only just a little less sexier artist best friend.

He swallowed hard, taking in the sight before him, and felt himself strain within his jeans. He saw the evil grin on her face and knew she got what she was planning. She wanted role playing? Well then that's what she was going to get. Who was he to deny her what she wanted? He smiled and walked into his bedroom, leaving her alone in his living room. He furrowed in his closet, and eventually found what he was looking for. He pulled on the dark blue lab coat, similar to the one he loved seeing on her so much, and slid the glasses onto his ears, grinning evilly as he made his way back to the living room.

"That's Professor Booth to you, Miss Brennan," he said seductively.

Brennan smiled and resisted the urge to laugh as he walked out in a blue lab coat and glasses, the same ones he had worn for their Halloween party where he was being a "squint". She looked at him as innocently as a young school girl would and pouted slightly. "I'm sorry Professor Booth. What was it you wanted to see me about?" she questioned, leaning over slightly to give him a nice little look down her tied up white top. "if it was because I was talking during class today I'm awfully sorry." she teased, biting her lip innocently and frowning.

"Well well, Miss Brennan. That is a serious offence. I will have to lay down some punishment. Otherwise, you may be kicked from my class, if I don't apply the right firm hand," he replied, keeping his tone seductive, and slinking towards her, a grin on his face, and he could see the excitement in her eyes, the same reflected in his.

Brennan shifted her position as she leant against the back of his couch, an innocent look on her face. All the moisture had pooled to her lower regions at the sound of his tone. Oh was good at this_, too_ good. "I didn't mean to talk in class again Professor Booth, you see Angela and I were talking about a boy from the football team who's in also in our class. His name is Seeley and he's just.. amazing. I hope I don't sound rude by asking this but will this take long Professor? I have cheerleading practice in an hour and a half, I don't want to be late after all!"

"No, no, we wouldn't want that now. And, Miss Temperance, you should really be focusing on your studies, not admiring silly alpha male young boys with symmetrical features," He reprimanded, clicking his tongue. He sat down next to her, as well as his straining erection permitted, and looked at her seriously. "Now. I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to have to give you your punishment. Do you know what naughty little girls get, Temperance?" he whispered throatily, watching her smooth creamy skin flush bright red.

Brennan felt herself blush instantly, and bingo right on time here came the arousal. "I'm sorry Professor Booth..." she mumbled, putting on a shy tone and looking up at him innocently a small frown crossing her face. "Please don't say you're going to give me a detention maybe something else more suiting! After all if I get a detention it would effect my records and I won't be able to get into a good college and you know me... I get perfect grades, I'm a cheerleader and very popular." she pleaded, eyes wide with fear. When she heard his suggestions she tilted her head to the side like a confused animal. "What do they get Professor Booth?"

He leaned in closer, feeling his cock firm up even more with her innocent little act, imaging her in a cheerleading outfit almost sent him over the edge. But no. He leaned in even closer, so his lips were tickling her ear and whispered, "They get a spanking, Temperance"

A small gasp left her bright red lips at his seductive tone and she licked her lips lightly, trying to wet them. "I-I guess that's better than getting a detention right? Plus I would only trust you to deliver such a punishment." Brennan replied, biting her bottom lip between her teeth and staring at the ground in a shy adolescent kind of way. Pushing her body off from the couch and resting her hands behind her back her eyes finally looked up at Booth, a mixture of excitement and pure innocence that was the young and playful Temperance in this role play showing up in her eyes. "I will follow your every direction Professor Booth until you think my punishment has been fulfilled"

"That's good, you're not giving up a fight. That's always a good thing, otherwise, I would have had to double your punishment," Booth crooned, grinning. "Okay, now if you'll just follow me, Temperance," he added, getting up slowly, cursing the bulge in his pants, and walking into the kitchen, standing behind the breakfast bar. He cleared off some dishes and pushed aside some magazines. "If you'll just lean over my desk here, Temperance, and we can get started," he told her when she joined him.

Brennan trailed after him, smiling at the small clinking noise of her stilettos as she walked towards the kitchen. Deciding to obey his orders she leant forward, resting her palms on the cold marble counter which made her shudder. Just for a bit of a tease she raised her ass a little bit and waggled it towards him. "I believe this is a very suiting punishment Professor." she purred seductively.

"I concur. Now, I'm just going to lift your skirt here, so I can get on with your punishment. Wouldn't want you to be late for cheerleading practice, after all," he told her, admiring the way her breasts squeezed together as she leant over. He gulped and lifted her barely-there skirt up, noting the way her black thong panties bunched at her ass crack, giving him the perfect view of her firm little ass. He swallowed and noted the drenched crotch of her underwear, grinning to himself. She was so hot for it. Grimacing slightly at the thought of hurting her, he laid down a soft spank to her ass cheek.

Brennan found her breathing heavy as he lifted up her skirt from behind and a small yelp left her lips as he laid a small swat on her ass cheek, her body arching back involuntarily. Oh she was just begging for more and her body was saying it all. She shifted her legs slightly at the uncomfortable yet arousing feeling of her slightly soaked panties. Burying her face in her forearms as she leant on the counter, her voice coming out in breathy little pants in anticipation of what was to come. "Mm.. harder. Teach me a lesson."

"You better believe I will, you naughty, naughty little girl," Booth replied, seeing how much she was enjoying this, he obeyed to her wishes and spanked her harder. He could feel her heat radiating from where his hand rested on the previously cool granite bench top. The ass cheek he was working was turning a bright shade of red, so he moved to the next one, noting how cool this one was compared to the other. He laid down an equal amount of smacks to this one, starting slow, but building up in pace, and could feel her writing beneath him as he reached forward and stroked her clit vigorously through her soaked panties.

Brennan groaned loudly, oh god this was just what she wanted. Resting her head on the cool table top she found it hard to stand in her heels, legs suddenly aching as he continued to swat her ass with perfect precision her lithe body writhed in time to his movements and her hands clung to the counter so hard that her knuckles were turning white. "Aahh... you know Professor Booth, I might just ooohh.... talk more in class if you're going to do this to me..." she explained on a moan, burying her face again in her forearms, her body arching back to feel his hands on her again and she knew her panties were beyond soaked by this point.

Hearing her moans and groans of pleasure only made him all the more willing and his courage peaked. Taking control of her speechless state, he replied to her comment. "Oh no, Temperance, you don't want to do that. If you did, my punishment can only get more harsh," he said, accenting the word 'harsh' and at the same time shoving two fingers into her ready heat.

A loud moan left her lips as he shoved his fingers into her and her fingers gripped the counter harder if that was even physically possible. "That ohh... doesn't seem like such a bad thing though... ahh Professor." She teased back, her body now arching into his touch. And she shut her eyes quickly and her walls clenched around his fingers, her head hit the marble top softly small whimpers and moans leaving her mouth. Her hands moved under the countertop reaching for her white top, carefully un doing it before unclipping her bra at the back Booth was oblivious to it all.

"I can be very mean when I want to be, Temperance, believe me," he growled in her ear, massaging her clit with his thumb, eliciting a moan from her. "You don't want to do that now, Temperance. You have a very beautiful name, Temperance. I love saying it. I can imagine screaming your name as you ride me. I've been having fantasies about you. Miss Brennan. I know it's wrong. I think you might have to punish me right back," he groaned in her ear, continuing his actions on her womanhood.

"I do agree Professor that, that is _very_ inappropriate thing to say to a student but at the same time it is also very, _very_ hot." She purred back, another moan leaving her lips at the end of her sentence before she spun around to face him, a sly smile spreading across her face as she noted his expression to her now bare breasts, pink perky nipples just begging for his attention.

Booth looked at her and gulped, feeling his cock straining harder in his pants, even though he didn't think that could have been possible. Apparently, it was possible. "Don't tell me you haven't thought of it, Temperance. I've seen you ogling me, you and your friend Angela there... Especially at the swimming carnival last term. I saw you, don't try and deny it," Booth crooned in her ear, priding himself on a good comeback. He loved this. Not as much as she was, but still...

Brennan let out a small gasp as she felt his hot breath against her ear, more moisture pooled to her lower regions and she bit her lip trying to recover. Her eyes widened in mock shock and she looked up at him innocently and rocked her hips side to side in a subtle manner but not as much for Booth not to notice.

"Oh Professor, I didn't realise that you noticed then again I did see you staring at me in the same way when you saw me in that bright red and white polka dot bikini with the frills?" she teased, pursing her lips in utter satisfaction as her body pushed against his own.

"Oh yes, Temperance, very well done. You are very well structured. I enjoy looking at your form very much. It arouses me very much," Booth replied, trying his hand at squint talk. "Did you like my attire on that particular day, Temperance?" he asked, conjuring up an outfit he could have worn, "My snug little Speedos. You know, I only where them on very _special_ occasions," he mentioned.

Brennan closed her eyes instantly and opened them again after taking a deep breath, mental images flooding her mind."Mm yes, I really did Professor. It wasn't hard to notice that very interesting erection" to add emphasis to her words she snaked her hand down and gave it a quick squeeze before moving her hand quickly away. "Whenever you looked at me, especially after coming out from the pool after an event I had been encouraged to enter. You told me to enter it. Do you also remember the way the swim suit stuck to my body?"

"I did. I also noticed that, when you looked at me, your nipples immediately strained in that lovely little outfit. Which I find were from more than just the cold, as it was a very warm day that day. Do I turn you on, Temperance? You love ogling me, don't you? But tell me, is it just a high school crush, or, is it possibly something more?" Seeley whispered in her ear, rubbing her g-spot, feeling her shiver, and making his erection press into her thigh, which had her juices dribbled down it already.

A light moan left her lips and she blushed lightly as her juices dribbled down her thighs slowly. "Mm, that may be true Professor; I'm surprised you actually noticed such a thing. But yes maybe you _do_ turn me on but I think I turn _you_ on, is that correct?" she questioned, her hand running light circles on his chest and another moan left her lips as he rubbed her g-spot harder.

"Yes, we turn each other on. Is that safe to say, Temperance? Hmm? Because that's the rationale behind my conclusion. But, tell me. Could this be more? I think I'm falling for you, Temperance," he whispered, his real life feelings flooding through and giving her a shocked expression. He hoped he didn't take it too far. He quickly attached his lips to her nipple to distract her, swirling his tongue around the pearled bud.

Her head suddenly fell back and a small moan left her lips as he attached his lips to one of her nipple's her right one begging for more attention as she slowly snaked her other hand up to add the same amount of pleasure and pressure that he was exerting. Brennan let out another loud moan and she bit her lip before talking. "Professor Booth... I believe that... oh... although it is inappropriate for a teacher to be in love with his student I... Oh god..." her speech ended on another moan and her brain shut down almost instantly.

"What if, metaphorically, in theory, just as a ballpoint, would it be okay for an FBI agent, a very sexy, lovable one at that, would it be okay for him to be insanely in love with his equally sexy forensic anthropologist partner?" he mumbled, detaching his lips away from her aching breasts, not missing the agitated groan that came from her lips, taking her ear lobe into his mouth, and moving the hand from her hip to massage her hip.

A small hum of approval left her lips as he massaged her hips and she arched her body forward begging for her body to receive more attention. "I guess it depended if there was a line and how well acquainted they were." Brennan replied with a devilish smile which was even more exaggerated by the bright red lipstick she was wearing.

Booth groaned. She couldn't just agree, could she? "Well, Temperance," he moaned, accenting her name by shoving another digit into her inviting core, hearing her groan, "What if they just forgot about the line and lived happily ever after? Do you think that could be possible? Without the anthropologist sliding her squint talk in every sentence?" he taunted playfully.

A loud gasp left her lips as he shoved another finger into her slick folds and she knew he was trying to prove a point. "Maybe it could be possible and the squint talk is actually better for that F.B.I agent to hear anyway, it might just broaden his vocabulary." She hissed back, teasing him by kissing lightly up his neck leaving faint lipstick marks. Brennan's eyes widened as she realised they had completely broken character and she returned once again to the very innocent yet wily adolescent Temperance Brennan. "Professor Booth..." his name left her lips in a seductive tone, one by the likes he had probably never heard from her and she noticed the surprise in his eyes before continuing with talking. "I.. have a question for you.... have you ever imagined me in one of those little cheerleading outfits? Y-You know with the extremely short skirts and the short yet low cut v neck tops?"

"Better yet, Temperance, I've watched you. That's right, I sit at my office window every Wednesday night, I even stay late when you do, and watch you prance around in that little outfit, you seem intent on making me so turned on. I love to watch you. I'm actually surprised I haven't been caught jacking off in my office to you, you little minx," Booth replied, kissing down her body lower and lower, watching her shudder beneath him, he knew he had the upper hand for now. He kissed right down to her ready heat, her skimpy little mini skirt giving way for him, keeping his fingers inside her at all times. He slowly, torturingly kissed down to her folds, before sliding his tongue in and moving it in time with his skilled fingers. He heard her moan louder again and repressed a grin.

"You...have?" she tried to question innocently but it came out as a throaty moan instead and she cursed herself for suddenly giving him the upper hand. Mental images flooded her mind of Booth in his office, his hands wrapped around his cock as he fisted it hard just thinking of her. This combined with his skilled tongue and his oh so very talented fingers was pushing her to the edge but he was pushing her _too_ quickly. "P-Professor Booth, what is your... favourite routine of ours? Surely there must be one..." she teased, licking her lips and her hands threaded into his hair pleading him to continue his actions.

"Oh, Temperance, there's this one where you girls combine into a pyramid, and you shake your rounded little ass a bit in my direction before taking up your place at the bottom of the group. It just so happens that you bend away from me when taking your position, your perfect little bottom sticking out for me to admire for a good five minutes. I have come so hard at the sight of that. There's this other one where you girls prance around a bit, and your perfect little titties bounce around a bit, and I close my eyes and imagine those beautiful globes spring around as you ride me, going all night. We'd never stop baby, oh no," Booth groaned, detaching his lips from her delicious pussy to answer her quickly, before hungrily reattaching them afterwards.

"O-Oh...." Brennan replied on a loud moan as he reattached his lips to her. She looked back down to him, a coy smile crossing her face, a very seductive and sexy smile at the same time. "Y-You know Professor Booth... we could make that little fantasy... a-a reality... right now..." Brennan replied, suddenly aware of how husky her voice had grown. That's when it happened and her walls tightened before releasing her sweet juices into Booth's waiting mouth and she closed her eyes in pure pleasure, her legs threatening to buckle from underneath her.

Booth watched her in awe, standing up to watch her recover from her seemingly mind-blowing orgasm. He leaned down and kissed her once she regained motor function. He felt her respond and ended the kiss, pulling back to look at her. He kissed down the valley between her breasts, and licked out to tickle the side of one, not missing her moan as he made his way back up to her face, admiring her; her face sketched into an expression of post-orgasm bliss. "You still up for that ride?" he moaned seductively, picking her up carefully and carrying her into the bedroom.

**END**


End file.
